Frozen Heart
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: Niles is concerned when his son is obsessed with a Disney movie. But David has his reasons. Birthday fic for melinda08! Short one-shot.


**A/N:** Birthday fic for melinda08! Everyone seems to be obsessed with "Frozen" these days (it's a wonderful movie, I agree). So I thought I'd use it for a story as well. Just as a warning: I just went with the flow. This is what came out of it. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MELINDA!

* * *

"Let it go, let it goooo!" David's voice screeched upstairs and Niles sighed. His son had a nice singing voice – at least if he kept in his own range. Lately, he didn't. And this song was the reason for it. Ever since Daphne had gone to watch "Frozen" with David, the boy couldn't stop singing it. Just the other morning, Niles had woken up humming the song himself. He'd quickly borrowed Daphne's iPod where she kept some of his favorite classical pieces (just in case, she had told him with a grin) and listened to that. But David didn't 'let it go', as the song suggested. He sang and sang and sang. Suddenly the melody stopped and his son was silent. Niles felt relieved. He didn't mind his son liking Disney movies. There was just something about this movie that Niles didn't understand.

"Dad, I know you said I was too young for a dog. How about a reindeer?" David was standing next to Niles' desk. The boy's face showed mostly Daphne's features and Niles was thankful for that. But he had his blue eyes. They were just as curious and inquisitive as his own had been many, many years ago. Sometimes though David reminded him of Frasier. But then Daphne's genes would make an appearance; David was a kind and sweet boy who was liked by everyone.

"What?"

"A reindeer. Like in the movie." Naturally David didn't need to tell Niles what movie he was talking about.

"You can't keep a reindeer in an apartment."

"Oh." David was genuinely sad.

"David, why do you love this movie so much?" Niles had never asked his son before. He had expected it to be a short phase. But it had been weeks now. David had several little toys from the movie and of course the soundtrack. Daphne didn't seem to mind their son's obsession.

"Because it's so beautiful," David sighed and Niles frowned, "it has everything, dad. Everything." Niles was taken aback. Was this how he talked about his operas? David's eyes seemed to sparkle and Niles, as a father, felt like a failure.

"Well then… but I'm sorry, you can't have a reindeer."

"That's too bad. But I'm going to let my hair grow like Elsa's!" He grinned at his father and ran off. Had his son just said that he wanted to let his hair grow long? Niles sat back in his chair and wasn't sure what to think.

"What's the matter with you today?" Daphne asked later when Niles helped her in the kitchen. He was unusually quiet.

"David."

"What about him?" There was a hint of fear in Daphne's voice.

"We talked about that movie of his today," Niles explained and checked if the kitchen door was closed, "and David mentioned that he wanted to let his hair grow long. Like this Elsa girl."

"Oh, he did?" Daphne was relieved and Niles couldn't understand why.

"Elsa is a girl."

"I know."

"David is not." Daphne giggled.

"I know, Niles. Why does it bother you so much that David loves this film?"

"Because it's a girl's movie!" It finally broke out of him.

"Are you serious?" Daphne crossed her arms in front of her chest and Niles knew that he had said the wrong thing. There would be an argument – and he knew how angry Daphne could get.

"It's just… it's a girl's movie and I don't understand why he is so obsessed with it."

"You with your operas and your overall… taste, you judge our son for loving a Disney film?"

"No, I just…" Niles didn't know what to say, because she was right. Niles had a problem with his son liking a Disney movie that was targeted at girls. He didn't expect his son to be into sports and all kinds of "boy" things, because he had never been that kind of child either. There was just something strange about it and Niles couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"What, Niles? Explain it to me."

"I don't want him to be ridiculed." Niles admitted.

"Everyone loves him, Niles," Daphne touched his arm, her voice now softer, "and I doubt this is a lasting thing."

"But how do we know that for sure?"

"We don't," Daphne told him, "but would you love him any less if he…"

"No." Niles answered without hesitation. Daphne gave him a quick kiss and smiled at him.

"Go talk to your son. Have you heard him sing? He's got your talent." Niles couldn't help but grin; she was right about that. Maybe Niles could learn that song and they could sing it together. Niles figured he knew most of the lyrics already anyway.

David sat in his room and enacted a scene from the movie. Niles awkwardly sat down on the ground next to his son.

"Hey dad, do you want to be Sven?"

"Who's Sven?"

"The reindeer."

"Well… why not?" David pushed the small figure into his father's hand.

"I still need Olaf."

"Sorry, what?" David seemed to be speaking a different language these days. Niles had no idea who these people were.

"Olaf. He's the snowman. A boy from my class has him. Everyone wants Olaf. The girls are crazy for him. If you've got Olaf… all the girls come play with you." And it was that moment that Niles realized how cheeky his little son truly was. He did all of this because the girls liked the movie. All he wanted was to impress them!

"David, do you really like "Frozen"?" David looked at his father in confusion.

"Of course I do. I'm going to see it with Katie on Friday," David smiled and blushed, "I already asked mom and she said it was ok."

"Of course it is." Niles ruffled his son's hair. He got up from the floor with his knees protesting loudly. As he walked downstairs, he felt foolish. Daphne had known about David's little crush. That's why she had sent him to talk to David. And finally Niles realized how prejudiced he'd been. As relieved as he was finding out about David's motives, Daphne was right. What did it matter? Niles had never succumbed to stereotypical roles. But this was his son. He had suffered so much throughout his childhood and teens himself. He wanted David to have a different experience.

"So did you talk to him?" Daphne waited for him at the stairs.

"I did. And thank you." Gently, he kissed her. His lips lingered a moment longer on hers, unwilling to move away just yet.

"For what?"

"For showing me what an idiot I am sometimes."

"You're not an idiot. You're just a father."

"Even my dad tried to accept whatever Frasier and I were interested in."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I know you were concerned for David because of all the mocking you went through as a child." Niles looked into her eyes and was reminded how much he loved her. Before her – and David – life had never made that much sense.

"I love you." He said simply and kissed her again. This time he allowed it to be a bit more passionate, a bit more pressing. Daphne grinned against his lips.

For a moment life seemed perfect and then –

"Let it go, let it goooo! I'm one with the wind and skyyyyy." Niles and Daphne looked at each other and then they laughed. Maybe life was indeed perfect.

**THE END**


End file.
